All Mine!
by Crimson Red Ghost
Summary: Naruto returns from his 3 year training trip having made a huge revelation. How will Sakura take this confession from Naruto and what will be the consequences? NarutoXYandere!Sakura


**A.N.: So this is a new story of mine. If there are any mistakes please let me know.**

 ** **Let me know what you think.****

* * *

 _Synopsis- Naruto returns from his 3 year training trip having made a huge revelation relating to his most cherished person in the world, Sakura but Sakura also has an epiphany of her own relating to Naruto. How will Sakura take this confession from Naruto and what will be the consequences of such revelations?_

 _Chapter 1- Home Coming- Naruto wakes up confused and dazed in the middle of the night, wondering where he is and how he got there as well as why he is naked. He tries to recollect his memory of things past, having various flashbacks but later realises that he isn't the only one here. No sex in first chapter._

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, Naruto tried steady himself and stabilise himself, his mind a hazy blur which prevented him to concentrate on anything for too long. Wearily moving his head from one side to the other a bit like someone who suffered a concussion, Naruto tried to take in his surroundings. It must've been one hell of a party, Naruto felt like he was hammered and was now feeling the aftereffect, a hangover not to mention it was hard to recall what had occurred the last night.

He also realised that he was somewhere not familiar, just by looking around he could tell that he was in a barn judging by the hay on the floor, the smell of animals and some piles of brown which he rather not look at or wander about. As he was stabilising himself and making sense of his surroundings, he took note of something else. The first of which, the barn he was in was most likely abandoned as there weren't any animals in it and in some places the wooden roof had been broken and the second that it was night time as the door was left wide open, allowing Naruto to see the night sky outside and feel the cool air in between his legs...

Naruto sat up but this time more alert and awake as he looked down to find himself stark naked. He had to remember the party last night, he couldn't forget it. Coming home after three years and going to a party, drinking with your friends and ending up naked in an abandoned farm, it really must've been the best. The thought alone caused Naruto to close his eyes, lean back on the chair slightly and smile t the depravity of the situation however all merry thoughts were erased from his head as he tried to get up but found he couldn't as his hands and legs were restrained, his legs tied to the front of the chair while his arms were tied to the back of the chair.

Naruto also found out he was gagged, a fact made clear to him when he tried to scream for help but found his mouth was covered by a ball gag. He paled and suddenly the situation which had been amusing just two minutes ago had turned into the worst situation he was in. Gagged and tied to a chair in an abandoned barn in the middle of no where with no clothes, no recollection of what happened recently, stuck there in the night and no way to get assistance. Naruto as starting to panic but his logical side was telling him to calm down, panic was the last thing he needed if he was to get out of this situation.

He needed a clear head and he needed to rediscover what happened in the last 24 hours for if he thought about it had enough it should return to him right? Maybe the recent events might highlight why he was here in the first place or anything he could do to get out of his current predicament. Naruto tried to think really hard, so much so that the strain was visible as an expression on his face but to his dismay, it wasn't responding, giving nothing as if it was dysfunctional for the time being. Naruto tried again harder, his face straining and his mental being aching but still no response. Naruto let out a gasp at the effort and slumped in his chair letting his head down but that's when he noticed something.

His entire body was covered in seals of all kinds, which was strange. They were advanced seals and some of them he could recreate while others he had never seen before. Among the ones he could recognise, there were chakra suppressive seals, physical repressive seals and jutsu repressive seals. Someone had immobilised him, maybe they were holding him captive which made remembering all the more important.

Naruto was going to try again but before he was just forcing his mind and not really aiming for something. Now he would attempt to get his brain to focus on the past by concentrating and using the natural energy around him as a method of relaxing and enhancing his mind, the reason for the great difficulty in remembering may have had something to do with being drunk as well as the seals that were placed on him.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Naruto breathed it all out from his mouth but slowly as time seemed to slow down, his mind and body both relaxed, reaching a state of inner peace as he now attempted his brain to remember for him and to his surprise, it worked. His brain relayed a memory for as if he was there when the event happened but it wasn't what he wanted, wasn't what he needed. He couldn't even remember exactly where this was but that didn't matter as it was at least something he could work with.

 **Flashback, 1 ½ years Ago**

Naruto panted as he was in a small clearing surrounded by trees, his shirt discarded and his entire body coated in sweat as he relaxed himself then stood straight. His eyes scanned the clearing to see some of the destruction he had caused, trees unrooted, grass patches upturned and mud everywhere all thanks to his intense training course. His sensei as usual, had left to do some research, leaving him alone to train by himself.

It was during this training that Naruto had a break and looked up into the sky, grateful that today was a sunny day with next to no clouds otherwise it would've been very depressing considering the thoughts that buzzed around in his head. He was starting to feel home sick and while having a break from training he was wondering how far he had come and where he needed to get to in the small amount of time that he had.

His mind then wondered back home, to all the people he knew and he wondered how they were doing, in particular, Sakura Haruno. Over the course of the past year, he often wondered about his relationship with her and the reason as to why they were making no progression to being anything more than friends. This thought returned to him just as a dark cloud was passing over the sun, blocking it's purest light from reaching him and as he stood there thinking about it, it really hurt him.

He wanted to relate to Sakura and this would require having some mutual understanding or at least having something in common but the problem was that the only thing they had in common was Sasuke and the chances of him returning to the village was very little. Naruto gave a sigh as he fell into a state of slight depression at the thought. Just as he was thinking about it, he started to reminisce all the times they spent together, from the first time they met in the academy to just before he left, a combination of various memories.

It made him realise something, that in all the times he could think of, Sakura was either trying to bond with Sasuke or beating him off with a stick although that could've been due to his never give up attitude coupled with his annoying habit of sticking to Sakura just as she would do so with Sasuke but he brushed that aside. They weren't always on the same terms and didn't always see eye to eye, sure they could make compromises for the other and they had each other's backs every now and then but that was just about it.

They were just teammates and if you really wanted to stretch it, good friends almost best. They were never gonna understand each other on the same level and this meant that they would never gonna be anything more than friends, maybe just teammates if Sasuke came back to the village. The thought was very depressing but then Naruto had a revelation. He didn't have to have Sakura as his wife or even his girlfriend to love her, she could've been his surrogate sister or a really good friend and he would still have a strong bond with her of love. After all there were many other women who could have as his wife and he didn't want to sabotage the relationship he had with Sakura.

The cloud that was blocking the sunlight in the sky had just vanished, allowing the light to flow freely back onto him as the depression lifted from him as it was replaced by hope, hope that he could still keep his relationship with Sakura without risking anything else. Besides, someone else like Lee might also like her and he had a greater chance with Sakura so why shouldn't he move on. He had some easy targets too like the Hyuuga girl, Hinata who he had suspected of liking him for a very long time and he get to keep Sakura as well, even if it was as her sister but that was one way to look at it.

Naruto smiled as he looked up again, determination to correct his mistake and let Sakura know about his true feelings for her while trying to bond with Hinata.

 **Return To Present Day**

Naruto gasped, or gave it his best attempt with the gag on, while trying to calm himself down. Out of all the memories in his mind, why was he shown this one and why one so far away. Sure his revelation helped clear his mind as well as giving him the ability to think about other things than Sakura which was a great step up for him but he needed to see what happened recently as in yesterday or earlier before if it was still the same day. He needed to probe his mind for something else so he closed his eyes and focused again, this time concentrating even more and his mind displayed another memory.

 **Earlier that day, 1:49 P.M.**

Naruto dashed through the trees, hoping from branch to branch while close behind him, his old and tired sensei was chugging along at a much slower pace than he was, dropping down from the trees onto the clear path and stopping. As he do so, it meant that Naruto also had to drop down from the trees and stand next to the old man who by now was panting and breathing in as much air as lung capacity allowed. Unbeknownst to him, he was irritating an excited albeit annoyed Naruto who was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, eager to get back to the village and see his loved ones.

"Come on, ero-sennin let's go." Naruto said while trying to push Jiraiya in the direction he wanted to go.

"Hold on kid... I'm not as young as I... used to be. What's... you hurry anyway?" Jiraiya said in between pants.

"We're late and everyone is probably bored waiting for it's all your fault!" Naruto said while pointing an accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"My fault?" Jiraiya said straightening up and using both his hands to motion to himself in an attempt to act innocent. "How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't stopped at every bathhouse that we passed in the different villages, especially the last one, we would've been there by now." Naruto said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes in frustration.

"Hehehe, Naruto I thought you had grown a little more mature over time with your age but your still a kid. And there come's in every man's life that he has to sit down in front of a bathhouse..." Jiraiya rambled on while giggling a little and blushing slightly, antics that made Naruto sweat drop.

"I don't want to know about perverted things that most men won't do with anyone except their wives and even then, behind closed doors." Naruto whined.

"But kid, there is so much that you have to learn about such as erections, pussies, assholes, what goes where and how to please a woman properly..." Jiraiya said while blushing madly at the last one while wriggling his eyebrows while Naruto pretended to be choking on something. "Why you..." Jiraiya's expression changed to that of someone who was just about ready to strangle Naruto.

"Your right, I do have to learn about those things." Naruto said plainly which made Jiraiya change his expression of murdering Naruto to one of acceptance and determination while giving him the thumbs up and in the background, small hearts were flying up and down. "In fact I have to learn more than that but the only problem is... not from you." And with his simple sentence the hearts in the background broke while Jiraiya fell face first on the floor.

"No jokes aside can we get going?" Naruto said but this was more of a statement that a question and his teacher gave a serious nod before they shot back up in the trees.

Mercifully, the rest of the journey was quick and painless, without Jiraiya talking to Naruto about things he didn't wanna know or didn't have interest in. They dropped down from the trees and walked the rest of the distance to the gate where they entered without any problems. Once past the gates, Naruto saw Sakura waiting for him nearby, leaning against a wall and looking generally bored. Naruto took in a deep breath for what he was about to do and this did not go unnoticed by his sensei who couldn't help but add his two cents in.

"All your training comes down to this Naruto. Now remember what I taught you, be confident, patient and above all mature, don't do anything rash or anything that I wouldn't do. Talk to her gently but be assertive, speaking confidently, act smart and mature and sound funny. As a matter of fact just act like how I do around the ladies when they are all attracted to me and she'll be in your bed so quickly that she'll have the kettle on and waiting for you." Jiraiya said, placing one hand on his students shoulder just as he was walking to Sakura and whispered his advice in his ear.

"Yeah right. If by attracted you mean that they would rather sniff a skunk, french kiss a dog and fornicate with an umbrella than yeah, you could be considered attractive." Naruto said as Jiraiya's eyes became blank. "Besides you didn't teach me how to deal with women, you taught me how to fight"

"Ah but the same tactics can work here my pupil." Jiraiya said with pride and upon seeing Naruto's questioning look, began to elaborate. "You focus, concentrate on her, distract her with small talk, lure her to your trap called a bed and then you can create those clones of yours and each one can take turns to plough her with the rasengan."

Naruto wanted to burst out in laughter and at the same time scream at his teacher while falling face first. The result was that he said something that didn't make sense and stubbled on his own feet, despite being a ninja, and ended up as a pile on the ground. Sure enough, this got everyone's attention who was near by including Sakura, who upon seeing Naruto started to run to him. Naruto got up only to see Sakura charging with one of her fists back and thought he knew what was coming... a punch. But what really happened shocked him.

Sakura jumped into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a hug while placing her head on his shoulder and trying to get as much of his scent in as possible. Naruto just brushed her actions to her missing him over the period of time that he was away. Naruto could only stand there in shock, unsure of what to do as he had never been hugged by a girl before and he most certainly didn't expect this reaction from Sakura. The result, he stood still the entire time with his eyes wide in surprise while Sakura was reluctant to let go of Naruto.

When they did part, Sakura beamed at him and he had to say that she never looked more beautiful, a comment he was about to make when he regained control over his senses and stopped himself. He was about to say what he wanted but this time he was stopped by Sakura who beat him to the punch.

"Look Naruto-kun, we're the same height even though both of us have grown over the years." Sakura said, creating small talk while using her hand to measure both of them. "Actually, I think I might be taller." Sakura said and Naruto found out it was true as she was slightly taller than him but he needed to get out what he wanted to say.

Naruto then turned to his teacher "Watch, this is how it's supposed to be done." he said to him before turning his attention back to Sakura. "Sakura-chan listen to me as I have something serious to say." Naruto said which stopped Sakura from bouncing up and down at happiness as well as dispersing her bright smile which was directed at him. He also held both of her arms to keep her in one place so he could just get it over with "Sakura-cha... Sakura, yes over the past few years, both of us have grown and me especially, I realised something very important regarding my favourite person so far, you."

Sakura then stared at him dead in the eyes, missing the honorific at the end of her name which Naruto was about to add. Without it her name sounded so plain and it didn't sound right coming from his mouth but his comment about her being his favourite person made her blush as she was eager to her whatever it was Naruto had to say. Both of them had butterflies but not for the same reason and time seemed to stop for them if momentarily.

Finally Naruto mustered up some confidence and spoke again. "Sakura, recently I've had an epiphany of sorts and have found that you may beautiful and smart not to mention fun and witty when you want to be." Naruto said and with each compliment he was bending her backwards little by little while her blush grew bigger and darker.

"Now I can finally accept what you mean to me and both of us can finally get on with our lives, doing what we want." Naruto started. "I finally realised, that you Sakura, are like a sister to me." Naruto said, bringing Sakura back up and letting her go while she just put on a blank expression and blinked a few times, his teacher next to him dead panning.

'Yeah, well done Naruto. You had the girl exactly where most men want their girls and then you said that.' Jiraiya thought from the side, trying to figure out how daft Naruto really is.

"Wha..." Sakura was about to question his confession when Naruto silenced her, placing his index finger on his lips.

"I know your still in love with Sasuke and that you may have thought that our relationship has been up and down the hill before but from now on, we'll be like brother and sister rather than teammates. That way we can still be close and still love one another but in a different way." Naruto said causing her expression to change from a blank one to one of confusion before quickly turning to one of hurt as her eyebrows where lowered slightly as her hands both held the arm that was held up to her mouth.

"I know it may be confusing for you now but trust me, it's for the best and soon you'll agree with me." Naruto finished removing his hand and taking a step back from her just as her arms followed his arm.

Jiraiya stood there in shock, clearly this was now what he had in mind and yet for come reason he couldn't say anything, maybe he was in shock, maybe he felt as if he didn't have a right to say anything as whatever their relationship it was none of his business so he had no right to interfere but then he spotted the look of hurt on her face as well as some tears that were gathering around the edges of her eyes, a fact that Naruto had missed. He was about to correct Naruto on his mistake and definitely give the kid a lesson later on how to really get with the ladies when he heard a hawk and looked up. It was a messenger hawk and Jiraiya only needed to look at it to realise that it was the Hokage's hawk, no doubt she wanted to see them and get a full report. This would have to wait for later then.

"Come on Naruto, the Hokage is expecting us." Jiraiya called as he leapt to the rooftops and dashed in the direction of the hokage tower. It didn't take Naruto long to process what Jiraiya had said as he too jumped to the roof and began to sprint away.

Just before he left, he had managed to call out to Sakura, "See ya later." And with that, both of them left a stunned Sakura by herself.

 **Return To Present Day**

Naruto came back to reality as his eyes shot open and he panted but with his mouth shut, trying to get as much air to his lungs as he could through his nose. As he sat up straight he knew he was on the right trail, those events had occurred earlier in the day, around 1 or 2ish but he needed his latest memories if he was to solve this although he knew he was really close, this time he would probably get it right. He closed his eyes once more and hopefully for the last time, to discover what was really going on.

 **Earlier that Day, 9:08P.M.**

Naruto casually strolled down the street as he was ecstatic about recent events. After he and Jiraiya departed from Sakura, they went to the Hokage's were they gave a small briefing of what happened while they were on training, a full briefing would last too long and seeing as how both were tired and bored when they entered Tsunade's office, she asked for only the interesting points of their trip. After which, Naruto had gone and round, meeting all of his friends and asking what had changed in their life. They had a small get together and ate a rather large meal at a nearby restaurant, well Naruto and Choji did while the rest ate normally.

Just when he thought things couldn't get better, Sakura asked if he wanted to eat ramen with her at the end of the day, as a brother and sister none the less. An offer that Naruto couldn't refuse, ramen at his favourite restaurant with his favourite person none the less. Naruto knew at that moment that he had made the right choice. For years he was trying to get Sakura to even look at him without success and as soon as he told her how their relationship should be, she invites him on the same day to eat ramen. How could things get any better for him? They could if he got comfortable with Hinata but she wasn't at the party.

And so here he was, strolling down the high street, his favourite shop in sight and the smell of hot noddles and broth making his mouth water from hunger and his stomach rumble. Naruto thought if he should've slept some but then he would've missed out a great opportunity to socialise with his friends and he wasn't gonna pass that up. He was now within shooting distance of the shop but he could make out Sakura's red dress from here and she was already chowing down on a bowl herself, another bowl set just next to her's, presumably his as she did say that she had it reserved for him. This was gonna be so easy, have dinner with her and talk for a while before heading home and calling it a day.

Thoughts were clouding his mind of what he could be doing tomorrow when he finally reached the shop and decided to let those thoughts rest until tomorrow for now, this was more important. He let his presence be known by saying hi to everyone in the shop, everyone consisting of Sakura, Ayame and Teuchi. Ayame gave him a smile with her eyes closed while Teuchi shouted his greetings from the back. Ayame then hugged Naruto, causing Sakura to glare at her rather fiercely while stopping eating but this went unnoticed by everyone.

When Naruto turned to her, she had her cheeks full of food while she was increasing that amount by raising more noddles to her mouth by sucking them in. She looked at him and gave a friendly smile through her full full mouth as well as closing her eyes, some of the broth was on the side of her cheek and Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. If he could he would've preserved her like this forever but that wasn't an option any longer, he was here as her surrogate brother and he needed to act like it.

Taking his place next to her, Naruto asked "What's this about Sakura?"

She swallowed the noddles in her mouth before replying "What can't two brother and sister have noddles in a their favourite restaurant, just eat for now and ask questions later. Look, even I'm eating." She said motioning to her bowl.

Naruto gave a sigh, Sakura wasn't like this before he left, she wouldn't 'just want to eat' but his weariness and hunger prevented him from objecting and he too broke a chopstick before digging in. He was starved and was practically eating as fast as the mechanical movement in his mouth allowed him to, sometimes not even chewing properly but then something happened.

He had downed four mouthfuls of the stuff when he began to feel weary and his head began to spin. His tiredness and any pain he was suffering had all but evaporated, leaving him drowsy which he must've showed by swaying side to side on his stool slowly. The last thing this memory had to offer, was him falling face first into the food in front of him followed by

some incomprehensible words being said by the people around him.

 **Return To Present Day**

So many questions buzzed through Naruto's head, chiefly what had happened after he passed out. Where they attacked by an enemy, were the Akatsuki holding him and why did no one do anything to stop them. His logical mind was now losing it again but he knew he couldn't let that happen. To get to the bottom of this, he had to keep his mind straight otherwise he would be stuck here until his captor or captors did whatever they wanted to him.

Thinking back to his questions, which of them would be the most likely one. The Akatsuki couldn't be behind this, their village was strong, Jiraiya was there as well as Tsunade. There was no way that any of the Akatsuki member would've stood a chance against the village in this stage and they would definitely not allow them to capture Naruto. This also meant that they couldn't have been attacked by any enemy either because if the Akatsuki didn't stand a chance, what would anyone else.

The logical conclusion was then that he was not kidnapped by someone outside of the village and his life my not be in eminent danger but it still left the question of who was behind all of this. Naruto's mind offered other conclusions. Maybe it was a test, or a heartless prank or even some sort of revenge but these were also too easily dismissed. How could this be a test, he couldn't think let alone do anything, it couldn't be a prank as someone had clearly gone through a lot of trouble to get him here then contain him and as far as he was concerned, there was no one left in village who he had a quarrel with.

So why was he here by himself, tied up, gagged and restrained?

Naruto then picked up some sound coming from out side of the barn and he looked at the door to see the moonlight creating a shadow of someone who was standing outside the barn. This person slipped into the barn without being seen by Naruto but he knew that whoever it was was now in the barn as the door was closed and it couldn't have closed by itself, the big wooden door. He tried calling out but to no avail, the gag blocked all sound, relaying it as nothing more than grunts and groans.

Naruto knew the person was inside but what he didn't know was what they were planning to do to him or who the person even was as they were yet to reveal themselves. Naruto wondered what the person could be doing in the shadows the whole time, where they preparing some wicked torture for him or were they simply observing him. Naruto tried to struggle against the bonds but no success, he was fastened securely to the seat and his chances of escaping were as slim as Choji after he entered an all you can eat buffet and came out on the third day saying he was full, fat chance.

At last, his captor decided to reveal something of themselves as they stepped into the light, light which was conveniently only covering him in the whole barn, the gap in the roof only showed him sitting naked in the barn, the rest of it was as dark as someone's basement would be. The captor only revealed a supple leg at first, the curves, smoothness and hairlessness indicating that it could only be a woman.

At this point Naruto visibly relaxed, maybe he wasn't afraid of women as much as he was afraid of men, maybe he was just thought that his captor was an over-zealous fan girl but what happened next he could not expect. His captor moved more of her body into the light revealing her full figure as she was naked, both her hands on her hips, her large breasts hanging down, her, ass swaying side to side while her hairless pussy was already dripping with excitement, her long and luscious legs on display. Naruto could feel his little buddy awakening and he now also had an idea of the extent of the situation he was in.

The female was yet to reveal her face as she stood there teasing him with her hot body as Naruto tried again to struggle against the bonds but this time in a more relaxed way, however a voice from the dark let the person slip away their identity and Naruto knew exactly who it was.

"Well well Naruto-kun, excited aren't we?" said the voice and Naruto felt his eyes widen as he could recognise that voice immediately, he was conversing with the some voice not a few hours ago.

The person took another step forward and now her head was finally revealed to him, a head which had should length pink hair, something he could easily recognise even without his memory and just as easily spot in a crowd.

"Makumh." Naruto tried to muffle out the name of his best friend who he had known for many years but right now he couldn't tell if it was her.

Firstly she was naked and he had never seen her naked and secondly, she had a crazed look on her face, her eyes were wide while the pupil where smaller and she seemed to be grinning like a maniac. Her naked form was both attractive but in the current state she was in Naruto wouldn't want to be around her, what was wrong with her.

She strutted over to Naruto at which point she lift her legs over his, he could not only see but also smell her pussy it was that close, as she sat down on top of him, straddling him while she had her arms around his neck. She looked him directly in the eye as she could see confusion written all over his face. One of her hands slithered down into his neither regions and gave a slow, gentle stroke to Naruto's little buddy causing him to moan out in pleasure.

"Confused Naruto-kun, oh wait, should I say brother." she said as an evil smirk crossed her face while Naruto was still in the dark about what was going on. How did she get him from Ichiraku's to this bar without being detected, why did no one stop her, what was she trying to do to him and naked none the less and what was up with the look in her eyes? All of these questions now flooded Naruto's mind as Sakura let out an evil chuckle.

* * *

 **A.N.: Good, bad, OK? Let me know with any improvements.**


End file.
